Menage a trois!
by actionromancefan
Summary: Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy, oh my! A little raunchy and ridiculous, but r and r anyways.


Ménage a trois! troyanpay!

Disclaimer… I don't own any of this, Disney owns it all, yada yada yada

September was here. Sharpay was in no mood to start being nice again. Sure, she was nice a little bit on the country club that summer, maybe it even looked like she reformed herself for good. But there was one thing she hated more than anything, Gabriella Montez.

She was horrible! A dirty little foreigner who was perfect at everything! Okay, Sharpay didn't care so much about the fact that she was probably an illegal citizen. Sharpay was annoyed that she was a horrible goody two shoes, always wearing the same goody two shoes outfits, getting perfect grades and dating the perfect guy. Troy Bolton.

In yet another amazing coincidence, they were all placed in the same homeroom this year. How amazing it is that Wildcats always seemed to never be separated, it's like Sharpay never got a break from them all, and it was pretty much always the same group of people. There was that fat break dancer Martha ("thank goodness she enjoys hip hop and not musical theatre! I don't need anymore competition!" she thought), that stoner kid who plays the cello, Ryan of course, that stupid funny kid who's growing a lot of facial hair… wait! She scanned the room again. No high pitched giggles, no tittering about algorithms or chemistry or whatever…. No Gabriella! No Gabby, no Gabby, no one else to butter up to Ms. Darbus. Although Gabby never sucked up to Ms. Darbus and got to know her or go through anything like that, she just got by on her Snow White like charm. Stupid affirmative action girl, that's probably why she got in the musical. Ms. Darbus just put her in as a one-time thing, a novelty to prove she wasn't racist or biased towards the Evans family. But this year…

And in through the door came the most glorious figure in the world! Troy Bolton. Ahh, what a nice little prize he would be. His chiseled abs, his perfect hair, his flawless tan. What would he want with a pasty Mexican anyways? His eyes were blue and dazzling, and he was still wearing those lovely Italian shoes. Sharpay was the one who made him dress better, who sculpted his image and made him into what he was. She scheduled for him to have all the best, to actually make that shrimpy basketball star have a future! And what did she get for it? Nothing. He sat down behind Sharpay but he looked up set. Sharpay moved in for the kill.

"Hi Troy!" she called. "Nice to see we're close to eachother!"

"Yeah, real nice. I suppose you have some connections with the school board that arranged for this, didn't you?" he grumbled.

"Yeah, and I made sure they wouldn't put Gabriella in this class" she said sarcastically.

"I knew it!"

"Please sweetie, I'm joking. Can't you take a joke?" she smiled.

"Don't call me sweetie… please, Gabriella gets jealous enough" he complained.

"Oh really now? I thought you two had a lot of little rendezvous all over daddy's golf course. That's what Mr. Fulton said."

"No, I haven't done anything with her yet" he said. He looked a little annoyed almost, and Sharpay had never seen him like that before. He must've been pretty upset if he'd confess anything to her of all people. But Ms. Darbus called for everyone to be quiet before they could say anymore.

Ms. Darbus started to ramble on about some math and Sharpay tried to listen. Math didn't come that easily to her… last year she finally managed to avoid summer school, but she didn't make it into the theatre camp she wanted to. Only people who played the leads in their high school musical got in. Her and Ryan just had to hang around the country club all summer and try to enjoy themselves. Theatre was really Sharpay's only talent other than shopping. She couldn't sing as high as Gabriella, but at least Sharpay could dance. And act. And had a sense of style and a personality other than endless giggling. But here Gabby was taking away all the things she wanted so easily, stealing her man and stealing her role, and being a perfect swimmer and now she was a popular nerd, sure to be valedictorian. How could she not hate her?

But she snuck herself a look at Troy. She always did… he was gorgeous. And nice too, amazing in every way. But she could never have him, even before Gabriella was even in the picture. And neither could Ryan. Everyone wanted him; even that fat girl was looking at him longingly. The bell rung and Sharpay realized that yet again she didn't pay attention for one minute.

Her and Ryan met up after the bell rang, his gorgeous blonde hair looking just as perfect as hers. His hat was green today and almost changed the color of his eyes. Why did he get the big blue eyes and she got stuck with brown ones? But at least they were both gorgeous and talented.

"I saw you talking to the stud muffin!" he squealed. "Did you see how cute he looked today?" He and Sharpay always called him that. They both liked to watch him and stalk him. She always suspected their plan to get him would never work, and Ryan didn't particularly care for their evil summer plan anyways. But watching Troy was so much fun, they couldn't help themselves.

"Yeah, he says he hasn't gotten any from Gabriella!" she smiled. "I think my second plan might work"

"I'd hate it if you got him all to yourself" he groaned. "I want him too… I'm so hard right now, it's ridiculous!"

"Shh!" Sharpay hated it when Ryan showed off his bisexuality. Even though the school seemed to be more open to stoners who played the cello and break dancing fat chicks, Albuquerque was still pretty conservative. Ridiculously conservative. "So are you still hard?"

"Sharpie! You know I don't want to miss class this early in the year! But yeah, that wife beater he was wearing still makes me mmmm!" their conversation was a lot more hushed now, and they were by their special spot, their little janitor's closet. "I think we can be a little late for our next class"

They snuck into the closet and Sharpay let her breasts poke out of the dark green dress she was wearing. It was a very short and theatrical dress, as usual, and she slid off her thong as quickly as she could. She'd been having sex with her brother for years, it was only natural for them. Everyone was so intimidated by Sharpay that no guys tried to date her that often, and poor Ryan was in the closet, so he could never get any sexual release. They were always leads of the musical together… they always had to kiss and practice their kisses, and of course they eventually began to practice other things as well.

He had that intense look of lust right now, and it always turned her on. She felt his dark green corduroys and grabbed around for the lump. Way bigger than usual. She smiled as she rubbed his cock from the outside of his pants and walked her fingers over to the button and unbuttoned and unzipped. Meanwhile he was grabbing around her pink nipples that were poking out. He always seemed to enjoy her breasts, they were youthful and perky but she had some of the puffiest nipples you can imagine. And of course they were hard with excitement today.

She grabbed the long shaft of his cock and stroked her fingers up it slowly. She was pretty familiar with his dick, and his was particularly large. He got a condom out of her purse and unwrapped it and unfurled it.

"Shall we begin?" he whispered playfully. She nodded and smiled and spread her legs around him.

They were nearly fully dressed, Ryan still had his hat on and Sharpay still had her dress mostly on. They had to keep this quick. It wasn't like at home when their parents went out for dinner and left them alone. This was a quickie. His cock was perfect, and her pussy was shaved and tight and wetter than usual. He slid in the head of his dick, then the shaft, until finally there were just his soft fuzzy balls resting against the side of his pussy. Sharpay was sitting in a cheap old chair and Ryan's back was to the door. He thrusted inside her, making her long legs quiver with delight. They stayed completely silent, making no noise other than their hurried breathing and the beating of their hearts until finally he cummed and she came simultaneously. Well twins do have a lot in common, and of course they practiced that to an art.

They rushed and fumbled around putting their clothes on. Sharpay wondered if any other kids were horny enough to try having sex at school. They opened the door and Ryan groaned and looked at the empty hallway. Late for class again.

They parted and scurried off to class, Sharpay's head still dizzy with excitement. She couldn't keep on doing this forever. She stalked out Troy all summer for nothing! Her mind cleared the way it always did after a good orgasm and suddenly she came up with an idea. Perhaps Ryan would help her in her next plan… if she had a plan that would end with them BOTH getting Troy.


End file.
